Gibraltar 1 pound coin
Gibraltar |value= £1.00 |years= 1988–present |mass= 9.5 g |diameter= 22.5 mm |composition= nickel-brass (other metals used for commemorative coins; see below for details) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= * , value (1988-2002) * (2005-2011) }} The 1 pound coin was first issued by the of Gibraltar in 1988. This first issue was minted until 1997, and was eventually replaced by a similar issue in 1998, which was minted thenceforth until 2002. The most current general issue was introduced in 2005 and was last struck in 2011. Gibraltar has also issued circulated commemorative 1 pound coins. See below for details. History General issues The first general issue Gibraltarian 1 pound coin was struck in 1988 and continued to be issued until 1997. The coin is composed of nickel-brass, weighs 9.5 grams, and measures 22.5 millimeters in diameter and 3.15 millimeters thick. Raphael David Maklouf's right-facing portrait of of the United Kingdom is displayed on the obverse, flanked by a caption reading "ELIZABETH II" to the left and a legend reading "GIBRALTAR" and the year to the right. The reverse, designed by Alfred Ryman, features the with the value inscribed above. Like many Gibraltarian coins of the time period, it was struck at the Pobjoy Mint in , . In addition to the standard nickel-brass 1 pound coins, uncirculated silver and gold issues were struck in 1988, bearing the same measurements as their base metal counterparts. The second issue was introduced in 1998 and was minted until 2002. It differs from the first issue only by featuring Ian Rank-Broadley's portrait of Elizabeth II, using a larger font on the obverse, and that the "GIBRALTAR" and the date were moved to the left of the likeness of Elizabeth, and her name was moved to the right. The third general issue, a circulated commemorative, was struck from 2005 to 2011. Metrically, the coin does not differ from its predecessors. However, stylistically, it is much different. A new portrait of Elizabeth II by Raphael David Maklouf is displayed on the obverse, flanked to the left by her name and to the right by the text "GIBRALTAR" and the year. In commemoration of the discovery of , a found at in Gibraltar in 1848, an image of the artifact, designed by Philip Nathan, is displayed on the reverse, with the value inscribed above and a legend reading "DISCOVERY OF NEANDERTHAL SKULL IN GIBRALTAR 1848" written below. Commemorative coins Gibraltar issued its first commemorative 1 pound coin in 1989 to mark the 100th anniversary of Gibraltarian coinage. Thenceforth, the government of the British overseas territory has issued commemoratives denominated at 1 pound once every few years. Like the general issue coinage, a majority are minted using nickel-brass planchets, but the Pobjoy Mint has struck silver examples during the years 1989, 1993, and 1995, and both gold and platinum examples in 1989 and 1993. Regardless of composition, all commemorative Gibraltarian 1 pound coins bear the same measurements, which are identical to those of the corresponding general issue coins. Similarly, they share the same obverses as the circulation coinage. References *Cuhaj, George; Michael, Thomas (2012). 2013 Standard Catalog of World Coins 2001 to Date (7 ed.). Krause Publications. ISBN 1440229651. Retrieved 25 August 2012 *Cuhaj, George; Michael, Thomas (2012). 2013 Standard Catalog of World Coins - 1901-2000 (40 ed.). Krause Publications. ISBN 1440229627. Retrieved 25 August 2012 Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Commonwealth realms Category:Coins of Gibraltar Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Gibraltar pound Category:Gold Category:Nickel-brass Category:Platinum Category:Round coins Category:Silver